<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lullaby by Root_Head</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848531">Lullaby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Root_Head/pseuds/Root_Head'>Root_Head</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kim Possible (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 12:42:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Root_Head/pseuds/Root_Head</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, on shadowy nights, Shego visits Kim in her dreams.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Possible/Shego</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lullaby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first attempt at fanfiction; apologies if it isn't very good.<br/>Rated M for implied sexual content, but nothing too explicit.<br/>Inspired by The Cure's song Lullaby.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kim lay in her bed. The full moon cast a pale beam across her room.  Sleep wasn’t coming; Kim’s head was far too restless. Certain thoughts – thoughts she did her best to push away – wouldn’t relent under cover of darkness. Thoughts about a certain villainess. They were getting worse.</p><p>How could she not think about Shego? They’d spent hours together, engaged in close – sometimes very close – combat; they knew each other’s bodies better than they should’ve. Kim knew what Shego’s hot breath felt like on her neck. Just earlier that day Shego had been on top of her, pinning her to the ground. </p><p>But it was getting more distracting. They’d always fought like that, but more and more Kim’s mind drifted. More and more she looked forward to their fights. More and more she caught herself daydreaming about her. More and more, she couldn’t fall asleep.</p><p>She’d never been this horny before. She was a bit of a prude; or she thought she was. She’d never felt this way about anyone else – not even Ron. In the six months they’d been dating they had tried it twice. Their first time was alright, but not anything Kim would’ve cared to do again. After that, she’d tried to force herself to be more sexual, tried to feign enthusiasm for Ron’s benefit, but it just felt wrong. He had reluctantly agreed to wait a bit.</p><p>But now it seemed like everything set her off. The other day she’d gotten flustered in Club Banana after a green-and-black top reminded her of Shego.</p><p>Nights were the worst, though. Alone in her bed, with nothing to distract her, her mind fixated and her hands wandered. Some nights she’d ignore it until she finally fell asleep. Other nights, her desires won out, and her hand slipped beneath her panties. She’d think about what it’d be like if Shego were there, on top of her. She’d imagine the villainess’s silky, black hair falling across her exposed skin. She’d imagine hot breath and intimate movements, not too different from their fights.</p><p>She’d look at the dark shapes of her room, and imagine that among them was the thief, lithely hiding and waiting to slip out. Waiting to stalk closer and closer until she was upon Kim. And then…</p><p>Something moved. Kim squinted into the shadows, but nothing was out of place. Her lust had a tendency to cloud her mind on nights like this, and little movements in the corner of her eye were common. She let them fuel her fantasies.</p><p>Slowly, one of her hands disappeared under the covers. Slowly, she caressed her most sensitive skin. A low moan left her lips, uninhibited. Soundproofing the room for “security” – really just to have privacy from her eavesdropping brothers – was paying off now. Another moan, slightly louder, comes as she slipped a finger inside.</p><p>Her gaze fell again on the gloom. Her imagination searched for the woman of her desires as another of her fingers fell into place. </p><p>She froze when a figure stepped out of the shadows. She silently watched as Shego strode into the moonlight, her eyes locked on Kim’s. There was a gleam in them; a gleam Kim knew.</p><p>A shiver runs down Kim’s spine, and though she tried to hide it, it did not go unnoticed. Quietly, Shego laughed as she crept closer to the foot of Kim’s bed. </p><p>“Shego?” Kim whispered, sounding more hopeful than anything else. She didn't care; this had to be a dream. And if it wasn't...</p><p>“Hey princess,” Shego replied, and in an instant she was directly over Kim, an arm on either side of her, and her heavy breath on the younger woman’s face.</p><p>There was a pause. Perhaps Shego was waiting to see if Kim would kick her away. Kim didn't – instead she closed the distance and kissed Shego hard. Shego kissed back and, not one to be outdone, slid her tongue into the heroine’s mouth. Kim was past resisting; she wanted Shego to have her. She wanted Shego to have all of her.</p><p>Wrapping her arms around Shego, Kim pulled her closer and nibbled her earlobe. Shego took the opportunity to run her tongue down the younger woman’s neck. Kim moaned loudly, shamelessly surrendering to the pleasure. Only spurred on, Shego bit Kim, and didn't pull away until she was certain she had left a mark. The fingers that dug harder and harder into her back let her know she was done a good job.</p><p>Shego sat up just long enough to pull the dark top she was wearing over her head and toss it to the floor. Then she’s back on Kim, exposed breasts pressing against the redhead’s tank top and hands roaming beneath it.<br/>
Resisting the urge to immediately run her hands across Shego’s naked back, or to respond in kind to the older woman’s caresses, Kim took a second to remove her own top.</p><p>Now Kim was sure she was dreaming, as one cold hand played with her nipple and the other brushed along her side. She shivered again and moaned, and Shego responded with a soft laugh.</p><p>“Quiet now, Kimmie,” Shego whispered against Kim’s neck. It was that moment - Shego's hot breath on her ear and cool skin across her body - that Kim lost herself entirely, and her reality faded to a pale green.</p>
<hr/><p>The pre-dawn light spilled across her as she awoke, stirred by the morning chill that crept in through her open window. Remembering the night, she looked around. Her clothes – and only hers – were strewn across the floor. Her bed was empty, save for her. She’s alone. It was a dream. </p><p>She glanced at her clock and groaned – 5:30; no wonder she’s so tired. Groggily, she crossed the room and closed the window. On her way back to bed, she didn’t catch her reflection in the mirror; she didn't notice the hickey on her neck.</p><p>Nestling back into the web of blankets, the fabric on her skin reminded Kim of her dream. As Kim faded back into unconsciousness, she secretly hoped for more dreams of the pale woman. More dreams of being so sweetly devoured.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>